brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:MakeShift
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nighthawk leader (Talk) 04:22, 2 April 2010 |} Re: Sysop Requirements * Hi, good to hear you might be staying around here :) To be eligible to apply for admin rights, you have to have been here for at least 30 days, and have made at least 1000 edits, as it says here. However, just having these requirements isn't usually enough, we've had requests from a few users who have made several thousand edits that have been turned down. Usually, you need to be here fairly consistently, have made a lot of edits, and have a good attitude with other editors. It's also a good idea to be active in counter-vandalism, and have patroller and rollback rights before applying. Even then, many users will vote against requests, feeling that there isn't a need for any more admins at the present time. Sorry about the long message, and I'm not trying to turn you off trying to become an admin or anything, but it may take a while 09:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi, please can you stop changing the image sizing in the infobox templates please. If you are worried about images stretching, use |Imagesize = . Thanks, --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 09:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello and Welcome! Welcome to Brickipedia! I'm BobaFett2, a frequent editor. I love to help newer people so if you have any questions, please ask me! 13:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nice work :) ---- Kingcjc 13:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'll tell you on IRC ---- Kingcjc 14:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::#Brickipedia on freenode, but I'm already talkign to you :P ---- Kingcjc 14:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Once again, Nice work ---- Kingcjc 16:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Brickipedian of the Month Thank you for nominating me! LEGO Lord 00:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Jeff and Unsimpsons Me and Solar discussed it and feel you should hold off from making a forum on it at the moment, and continue to question the silly decisions he makes. We need to talk sometime, but I can't get on in the day anymore. What times are good for you? ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :me and Solar are in GMT. (UTC+0). It depends. On a Monday to Thursday, Im usually on from about 4-6pm and 8-10pm. On a friday I may be on till 11pm or midnight. Saturday I may get on around 10 or 11am, may not, and be on from about 8-11pm at night. Sunday on during the day whenever, so if you can make a sunday my time between 10am - 10pm, I could probably get on. I imagine Solar's would be similar. ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 15:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature 05:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC)}} * Hi, the problem is that your signature code is only allowed to be 100 characters long, but yours is 391. If you want it to look exactly the same but show up much shorter in terms of code, doing step 2 of this would be one way to go about it. If you have any problems, or just want me to fix it, let me know. 05:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC)